emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06297
}} is the 6299th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 23 July, 2012. Written by DAWN HARRISON Directed by PIOTR SZKOPIAK Plot Part One Marlon sneaks out of Mulberry Cottage, sure about his decision to stay. He wants to kiss Laurel but has to tear himself away. At Home Farm, Megan and Robbie are having breakfast. Robbie's unenthusiastic about his day at work with Carl. Megan's annoyed that Declan's had words with him about Katie. She's unimpressed with Katie telling tales. Katie's angry that Declan's involved himself in matters and made things worse. At Tug Ghyll, Debbie's sceptical of Cameron's plans to take her out for lunch later. Cameron's apprehensive about the proposal. Cain knows what's going on and tells him even a twerp like him can't mess this one up. In Café Main Street, Sandy asks after a tired Rachel, noting she's gone a long time without checking on his welfare. She asks him how things are with Ashley and he tells her he can just about hold a conversation with him, noting he's trying really hard. Rachel's alarmed when her plans are thwarted as Ali wants her to look after the kids. Cameron comes back late for lunch, but Debbie tells him she's too busy doing paperwork to go out anyway. She's floored when he proposes in the kitchen and pulls a ring out of his pocket. Amelia comes into the café with sunglasses on and asks Rachel if she'll take them to the indoor beach in town. Still annoyed at being lumbered with the kids, she tells them they're only going to a couple of shops. She's stressed as Sean asks Jai to take them into town and covers. Jai knows she's trying to avoid him. Robbie comes into Pear Tree Cottage and tells Carl he's had a minor scrape. But Rodney enters afterwards and says he's taken a chunk out of the van whilst ogling Priya. Robbie's annoyed when Carl tells him he won't claim on his insurance and it's getting taken out if his wages. Carl's uneasy about his attitude. At Tug Ghyll, Cameron's worried when an unsettled Debbie says she doesn't know what she thinks about it. She asks if this is why he's been acting strangely lately, and he confirms that that was all it was. She's unsure, asking why now. He tells her he's taken it for granted that they're for keeps, but he's not doing it to prove anything to her, he loves her and wants this. He's unnerved by her response when she says she doesn't know and he suggests she have a think about it. In the Woolpack, Katie tries to apologise to Megan for talking to Declan, saying she didn't mean to cause any trouble. Megan says if Robbie was a sweaty perv in a raincoat then she'd understand, but says Katie should admit she overreacted. Carl enters and Megan, Declan and Katie find out about Robbie's car bump and Megan hopes she's doing the right thing when she tells Carl to be a bit tougher with him. Ali is surprised to see Rachel and the kids back in the village so soon and the kids are annoyed she only took them to the chemist. Rachel's upset as Ali questions her and is floored when she gets out a pregnancy test. Part Two As Rachel drinks juice to make her pee, Ali's called in sick and questions her who the guy was she slept with, asking if it's Dan, but Rachel denies and doesn't let on who it really is. She's terrified as she's about to do the test. In the pub, Chas is staring into space when Debbie enters. Chas tells her she's not seen Cameron, but Debbie says she's actually avoiding him. Chas asks what he's done now, but Debbie says she needs to figure this one out on her own, leaving Chas intrigued and slightly perturbed. At a table, Paddy is worried about Marlon's sudden change in attitude, whilst Rhona tells him he'll be fine he's just panicking about moving away. Paddy tries to compare Marlon to a skittish cow in a very drawn out metaphor. Rhona asks why he'd stay as it's only two years, and it could take Sam that long to turn the TV over. Marlon approaches and Paddy tries to do a New Zealand accent, but told to stop by Rhona because he sounds more like Desmond Tutu. Marlon shocks them both by telling them he's changed his mind and he's not going to New Zealand. At Brook Cottage, Amelia interrupts Ali and Rachel as they're about to see the result. They shoo her away and Rachel's aghast when Ali looks at the result and it's positive. Back at the pub, Rhona and Paddy try to get answers from Marlon, asking what's happened to make him change his mind. Marlon says he never meant to let him down but this is his life, and he's happy where he is. Sandy and Laurel enter as he's talking, both interested in what's going on. Marlon apologises again and goes to the kitchen, Chas reassuring him he's done it now and that things can't get any worse. Sandy sees Laurel's distraction and she covers that she needs to speak to Rhona about her bridesmaid dress. Cameron enters the pub and tries again to persuade Debbie to marry him, saying he's waited long enough for an answer. He admits he's been distracted lately, but says after everything that's happened and how complicated their lives are, it's a miracle they're still together. She asks if that's because any sane bloke would run a mile, but he says he's doing it because she's put up with him being useless, but he's going to be there for her in the future. Chas is gutted when she and Priya spot Cameron getting the ring out and proposing again to Debbie. This time Debbie agrees to marry him, and they kiss, watched by a heartbroken Chas. At Brook Cottage, Rachel struggles to take it in and is scared and desperate, telling Ali she only did it once and they were bladdered. She tells Ali to stop asking who it was as she'll never tell. Chas knocks back the champagne at the pub as Sarah and Cain come in and Debbie tells Sarah about them getting married. Sarah's happy and wants to be a bridesmaid, then Lisa turns up and congratulates them too. Cain asks Debbie if she knows what she's doing, and when she asserts she does he tells her he's chuffed for her. Cameron thanks him for bringing Sarah over and for keeping quiet. Debbie asks Chas if she's going to tell her she's nuts and Chas covers her upset saying not at all they're virtually married anyway. Debbie asks her not to say anything about Debbie not trusting him and Chas says it's forgotten already. Cameron has no choice but to follow Chas when she asks for his help getting some more glasses. In the backroom, Chas asks Cameron if he enjoyed his performance, asking what he's trying to prove. She tells him she knows what his promises really mean and that he can treat her badly but she won't let him do the same to Debbie. He calls her a hypocrite for lecturing him when she's the one that slept with her niece's boyfriend. He calls her desperate and warns her not to start stirring things between him and Debbie. She is heartbroken when he says she can't stand the fact he wants Debbie more than her. He calls her an old, bitter, vengeful cow and leaves. In the village, Ali's trying to comfort Rachel when they bump into Jai, who's asking about Amelia. She covers and tells him she'll be back in tomorrow, but Jai senses Rachel's discomfort and wonders what her problem is. Rachel doesn't want to go into the pub knowing Jai is going in there and tries to turn back around. She tells Ali it's a total mess, she's pregnant and on her own. Ali gives her a hug, all watched by an intrigued Jai. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday